The Rises and Falls of a Victor
by Megara The Jedi
Summary: She didn't expect to be a part of the Games the first time around, but when the Quarter Quell happens and she's chosen, Fallon has to take a stand. Even if she joins the rebellion and loses her life, she would have done the right thing.


**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own The Hunger Games series, I just own my OCs**

* * *

Her teenage life could only be remembered in moments. To her, it only happened in moments. When you live in a district far from the Capital, you could only live in moments. It was the only way to survive. It was the only way to do anything really.

* * *

"Happy birthday, baby girl," Her mother whispered as she hugged her. Her mother's voice was full of sadness and it made the atmosphere in the room gloomy. It was her fifteen birthday and the day of the Reaping. The family had fallen on hard times this last year and she had to apply for five tesserae so her family would be able to survive. Which meant that her name was in the drawing bowl nine times, but what are the odds of her name being called.

* * *

Her name was called. _Her _name was called. She could barely register the fact that her body was being moved by guards to the stage. The boy who was called up as a tribute arrived to stage, but she did not recognize his name.

"These are District Nine's tributes. Let's give them a round of applause." The eccentric man wearing several shades of green announced. A few clapped, but not enough to actually be applause. She could hear cries from the crowd and they intensified as she was brought into the Justice Building.

She met him, the guy who had won the Games two years prior. He was only fifteen when he won, but now it was a mature seventeen year old. She couldn't recall his name. He and the older lady that had guided to her to comfy chair were supposed to help her survive the Games. Well, they were supposed to try, if anything. She found out that the lady's name was Ellen and the boy's name was Sawyer.

* * *

"Why don't you tell us about what you are fighting for? Do you have someone waiting for you at home?" Caesar Flickerman asked her. She had to process the question for a second as she slightly re-adjusted her champagne lace dress. It was a pretty little thing that she wasn't used to wearing yet.

"Well, Caesar," She smiled, "I only have my family to get back home to."

Caesar smiled at her and took her hand. "I bet they are as lovely as you. Are you an only child?"

She quickly shook her head, "No, I am actually the youngest of three."

Caesar cooed, "Oh, so you are the baby of the family? That is adorable, isn't everybody?" The audience was filled awing and oohing. It seemed that they loved her, maybe even for a moment.

"Now, I hope that you get back to them after everything." Caesar patted her hand and introduced her one last time to audience

* * *

She stood over the dead tribute, panting hard. She wiped sweat off of her face, only to wipe some of the tribute's blood on instead. The cannon went off, signaling the tribute's death. Her blonde hair was matted and probably stained red duet to all the blood in it. Her hands were covered in the tribute's blood and it felt sticky. She threw blood-covered daggers that she had in her hands and ripped the sword off of her back.

A deep voice came in overhead, "Panem, meet your newest Victor!" She started crying at the news and fell to her knees. She had survived. She had defeated the odds, but at what cost?

* * *

Her parents looked at her like she was a monster. As if she had willingly killed the tributes that she fought against. They were thankful for the nice house that she had earned as the result of winning the Games, but they still looked at her, silently judging.

Her older brothers looked at her as if they could not believe that their little sister, the baby of the family, had killed to survive. They were thankful to have her back, even though she was not the same person she was when she left for the Games.

The only people who had any idea of what she through in that arena was Ellen and Sawyer. They often told her that what she was going through was sort of normal.

She often wondered if she was supposed to win the Games. If she was supposed to come back at all. As a result of the Games, she felt as she had lost a small part of herself in that arena. Sawyer had noticed that she had seemed withdrawn from herself. That she was still there, but at the same time, she wasn't.

The honest truth, Fallon Reed didn't completely survive the Games, but she will survive the rest of her life.


End file.
